


He’s gone.

by Andrew_3666



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: (may contain recent spoilers), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Ranboo and Sam are just in so much pain, Tommy died lol, have fun reading this lol, tears hurt ranboo :((
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_3666/pseuds/Andrew_3666
Summary: Ranboo stumbled across the wooden path, making his way to the prison to see Sam. Why? He didn’t exactly know. Something inside of him felt so.. empty. He knew it was because of Tommys death, but what he didn’t know or understand was why he felt that way. Why did Tommys death affect him so much? Yeah, he was just a kid. He didn’t deserve that, but ranboo was never really attached to the blond.so why was he suddenly grieving?
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	He’s gone.

**Author's Note:**

> AYO! Sorry I haven’t posted in a bit, been having a bunch of ideas but not getting to them. Here’s a sad fic revolving around the emotions ranboo and Sam feel after Tommys death, mostly because of the recent ranboo stream (3/2/21). Hope you enjoy the angst boys hugging it out while I violently sob in the corner :))) 
> 
> (also note- when I mention “husband”, I mean platonic husband.)

Ranboo stumbled across the wooden path, making his way to the prison to see Sam. Why? He didn’t exactly know. Something inside of him felt so.. empty. He knew it was because of Tommys death, but what he didn’t know or understand was why he felt that way. Why did Tommys death affect him so much? Yeah, he was just a kid. He didn’t deserve that, but ranboo was never really attached to the blond.   
  


so why was he suddenly grieving?

He thought maybe Sam could help. He didn’t want to talk to Tubbo about it, seeing how much tubbo has already spiraled. He chose to completely ignore the fact Tommy was dead, but ranboo knew his husband better then that. Tubbo was completely broken inside, and it hurt him to hear Tubbo call him Tommy on accident. Not only in a way that he knew Tubbo missed Tommy, but ranboo felt like he was still a second choice.

Now he knew it was selfish to think that way, but a part of him hurt. He wanted so desperately to be a first choice, but when he got that from Tubbo, it was ripped away. Obviously he wasn’t really mad, I mean Tommy just died for gods sakes, but his heart ached knowing that there’s a very slim chance of him getting that closure he needed.

He couldn’t think of anyone else better to talk to other then sam. In all honestly, he was half expecting to be thrown out of the prison again just like every other time he tried to visit, wether that be in enderwalk or not. But with the small chance that Sam would be welcoming... would be free to talk to... he couldn’t pass that up.

He knew Sam was grieving too. I’m all honesty, ranboo was pissed at Sam. But he knew that if he was in Sams position, he wouldn’t know what to do with himself either. Ranboo shook off any anger he had towards the man and replaced that with empathy and a small portion of pity.

  
he wondered if Sam was even at the prison. Maybe if he wasn’t, he would be at his house. When was the last time Sam was at his house in the first place, besides to quickly get materials? Sam had been working almost every hour of the day at the prison, so it wasn’t surprising that when ranboo saw him standing at the front of the portal that leads to the prison, the bags under his eyes could be spotted from several feet away.

Sam looked tired. Not only that, but you could even see the tear streaks that went down his cheeks, most of his face being covered by a mask. It was a sad sight to see, the powerful prison warden so... worn down and tired. It made ranboo want to cry for him.

Ranboo went to speak, but Sam spoke first, “are you here to visit?” His voice was even more saddening, his throat sounded like he had been screaming for god knows how long. Sam looked like the 5 stages of grief wrapped up into a person.  
  


Ranboo swallowed, pausing for a moment, “uh- no, actually, I uh... I was wondering if I could talk with you..” Ranboo fiddled with his fingers, looking back up at Sam when he heard a sigh. Sam nodded, going through the portal. Ranboo waited a moment, before hearing a voice through a small intercom at the top right corner of the small portal room, “Alright- come through, wait three seconds, then go through again.”

And ranboo did. Hit made him feel a bit dizzy every time he went through the portals, but he had gotten used to it after the many times he made the trip back and forth to his home in the snowy biome to the dream SMP lands.   
  


He had finally arrived, looking up at Sam, who’s gaze was staring directly at ranboos eyes. Ranboo flinched, looking down in an attempt to not make eye contact. Sam blinked before it clicked, “ah- sorry, I forgot you don’t like that. My fault.” Ranboo looked back up, nodding as if to say it was okay. Sam stood a bit awkwardly behind the desk area (thingy??? The place he stands when people visit djfjskgkd) while ranboo stood at the entrance of the portal.  
  


The two stood in silence, Sam taking a moment to examine ranboo. He seemed much more.. off, then his usual self. That was pretty self explanatory, seeming as Tommy had just... died. What made Sams heart drop a bit were the scars under ranboos eyes that led down his cheeks and sometimes on his neck. They were tear scars, Sam had figured out, and what hurt more was that- Ranboo doesn’t have eyelids. Ranboo can’t stop the tears when they’re coming.

Sam thought for a moment. He couldn’t imagine how it felt... crying was the body’s way of releasing tension and stress. He couldn’t imagine how ranboo must feel when he cried, only for it to hurt him back.

Both of them were hurt. Both of them were grieving. And they both knew that.  
  


The silence spoke for itself. They stayed quiet for about a minute, before Sam sighed, walking out from behind his counter until he was a few feet away from ranboo.

Sam was actually almost as tall as ranboo so it wasn’t too awkward, unlike when ranboo would speak with people like Tubbo or Puffy, so the situation was a bit more comfortable. They made eye contact, Sam a bit more hesitant, not wanting to make ranboo uncomfortable.

Ranboo was fine though, actually it almost seemed like they shared some sort of telepathic conversation. Sam opened his arms, Ranboo freezing up for a moment before gladly hugging Sam.   
  


It was a surprisingly tight hug, both of them needed it though. Ranboo didn’t want to, but he felt tears spill from his eyes and sting his cheeks. He didn’t care too much though, in this situation he was basically numb to the pain, only wanting to cry. He just wanted to let it out. He didn’t care how much it hurt.

Sam tried to stay composed, rubbing circles on ranboos back as he heard sniffles and quiet sobs. It was only until ranboo hugged tighter, muttering, “your hurting too, aren’t you? Why aren’t you crying?” That made Sam break. Tears streamed down his cheeks, and despite his attempt to stay calm, that facade quickly deteriorated as sobs emerged from him as well.

They stayed like that for a while, allowing each other to cry without feeling too vulnerable. Sam didn’t feel like the prison warden at that moment. He just felt like Sam. He felt horrible, his heart ached and yearned for a good sob for a while. This was exactly what he needed. He felt like ranboo understood. He knew ranboo was pissed at him, he had every right to be. But he felt like ranboo understood that being the prison warden- the guard of the most powerful building on the entire server was so much pressure. Making this big of mistake was horrifying, something Sam felt like he had only had nightmares about.

Sam failed and he hated it. He hated himself for it and he will never be able to forgive himself, no matter who or what forgives him. He will never be the same after Tommys death and he knows that, but both Sam and ranboo know that they both felt that way.

Tommy was Ranboos first friend. They burned down a house together, and ranboo gave Tommy a flower, which he had surprisingly kept and put safely preserved in a chest. Ranboo was in the front row seats watching what happened with tommy in exile, he knew what Tommy went through. The hell that Dream put him through.

And now he was gone. Ranboo never got to say goodbye. He never got to write another letter to him and put it in his mailbox. He never got to talk to him again.

He didn’t care that Tommy insulted him or annoyed him, Tommy was a kid. A kid that deserved to be treated correctly. Tommy went through so much trauma that even a fully grown adult shouldn’t go through, and both ranboo and Sam knew that.

They both knew what Tommy went through. That’s why they’re grieving.

It made sense to ranboo now. He came to a conclusion because of Sam. How bittersweet.

Finally, after hearing both of their breathing patterns calm down, they released their tight grip from each other. Sam shook his head, tears still falling down relentlessly, “Your just a kid, too- you shouldn’t have to grieve like this-“ Ranboo tilted his head in confusion as Sam made is way to the ender chest behind the counter.

He took out a healing potion, holding it tight and handing it to ranboo. Sam released his grip, “this should help with the tear scars.. and give you some time to relax before it starts hurting again.” 

Ranboo looked down at the potion, taking a sip before deciding to down it all. He wiped his mouth, the potion already numbing the pain on his cheeks,“Thank you Sam... how did you-?”

Sam smiled, taking off his mask, “I just kinda guessed, guess I was right huh?” They both laughed slightly.

They again stood in silence, but after a few moments Sam started to speak again, “Was.. was that it? Was that what you wanted to talk about?” Ranboo nodded in response, which made Sam sigh. “Alright, let me know if you need anything okay? I’ll either be here or outside of the prison.” Sam smiled once more, and it almost seemed like he hadn’t smiled so genuine in so long. Sams smile was probably one of the most welcoming ones from anyone on the server.

Ranboo nodded once more, giving Sam a warm smile before turning to leave. He turned his head around to look at Sam, who nodded as if to say he could go through.   
  


Ranboo repeated the steps he did when he went into the prison, which was how he was now outside of it.

He was most definitely going to visit Sam more often.

Maybe he’d gift him a flower next time.

An allium, specifically. 

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU ENJOYED! And if you did, hopefully you’ll like my more fluffy fics coming out with some good hometwt vibes ;))) of course more angst after that, but that should be expected by now :P again, taking requests so if you have any let me know in the comments! Also I love reading feedback, so drop a comment if you enjoy :]] 
> 
> Make sure to be drinking water, you are loved and so very valid. <33  
> -Andrew


End file.
